


Harry Potter and the Witcher Chronicle

by Wildquill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Magical cock, Multi, Other, Sluts, Sorceresses, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildquill/pseuds/Wildquill
Summary: After a spell goes wrong, Harry Potter finds himself trapped in a mysterious world of Witches and Witchers. Upon arrival the young wizard has a chance encounter with the lovely Triss Merigold. This meeting starts up a chain of events that will change Triss' world forever.





	1. Harry and Triss

**Author's Note:**

> My Patreon https://www.patreon.com/GladiusWriting  
> My Hentai Foundry Profile http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lonegladius/profile  
> My Twitter https://twitter.com/GladiusWriting

“Merlin’s beard! Harry growled out as he came to a crash on the green and brown grassy ground. Pain raced through his legs and lower body as he slowly started to recover. 

“Where am I?” Harry declared aloud. The volume of his question was minimized by the whispering wind that traveled through the area. There was a forest to his rightside with huge dark green trees. On his leftside the boy who lived noticed a ruddy paved road that looked like it had definitely seen better days. North of the area the young wizard noticed that there looked to be a large city in the distance, but it did not look like Hogwarts or any place that he was familiar with. 

“The spell must have misfired.” Harry thought. It had been late at night at Hogwarts and he had been practicing an old transfiguration spell that he had read about in the library. Even Hermione had thought it was too advanced for her but Harry had been mesmerized by it because it mentioned travel to parallel worlds. The thing was he had just been trying to get to the point where he could open a small window into a world. Hermione didn’t believe that they existed but the idea of catching a glimpse of himself and his family in another realm held great appeal for Harry. He had planned to only open a small window but almost as soon as he had started to spin his wand, the portal had grown larger and then suddenly it had been as if a great invisible hand had pulled him forward. Harry only had enough time to tighten his grip on his wand before he was summarily yanked into the bright spinning portal. 

After that it had felt like he was torn apart into a hundred pieces and then quickly put back together right as he had been. The first thing he remembered right before hitting the ground was hearing a loud swirling noise and feeling intense warmth on his body right before he had begun to freefall and eventually land on the grass beneath him. 

Now finally recovering he was glad that his wand had made the trip with him. As he stood up and moved his eyes away from the city in the distance, his eyes saw something else much closer. A woman appeared to be fighting off a group of men in armor and leather clothing. Fire blazed from her fingertips in a dazzling display Harry had never seen before. Unfortunately, after she managed to disrupt the attack of one of her opponents, a bowman a bit removed from the brutal melee scored a hit with his bow. The arrow struck the lovely woman with short redhair in the shoulder. Harry could just catch the look of anger on her face but the minor hit was so much more damaging as the seconds ticked on. The look of anger caused the magic user her concentration and it opened the door for a sword strike to across her stomach and another arrow to hit her leg. 

Harry heard a cry cut through the area as he rushed onto the scene and readied his wand. Still barely minutes from having arrived at this strange world the young man with jet black hair and a lightning bold scar raised his wand to the men closing in on the defeated woman.

“Expelliarmus!” Magic charged forth from his wand in a brilliant zap of white light. The target with his big black hat and scarred face never saw it coming until his deadly sword was plucked seemingly from his hand as he was about to connect with the sorceress’ body once again.

“Whah?” He muttered as he and the rest of his cadre turned the newcomer.

“Ow’d he do that?” Another with a bow uttered dumbly before Harry caught the sword in his left hand. 

“Who cares! He’s a witch like the rest of em. Get him and we’ll finish them both off.” A big harry brute with an axe declared. The bowman nodded and strung an arrow quick as a man could blink. The arrow was flying towards Harry faster than plenty of spells he’d seen. Thankfully he remembered his training. 

“Protego!” Harry quickly shouted while waving his hand in a circular motion. The shield charm rippled to life mere seconds before the arrow would have hit his chest. Instead the arrow smashed against his shield and fractured into a dozen pieces. The group of Witch Hunters stood on looking dumbfounded.

“He’s no Witch. He’s a Witcher.” The man with the axe declared. Harry noticed his fingers tightening around the long axe being held in both hands. 

“I don’t want no beef with a Witcher.” The bald archer said. 

“Aint Witchers posed to have shiny medallions, like a wolf or something?” The man who Harry had disarmed grunted out towards his fellows.

“I don’t want no problem with Witchers. I say we leave.” The archer said as he scratched his head. The man was looking decidedly more worried given his primary way to kill Harry had been so utterly negated. 

“He took my sword!” The unarmed man growled out. “And we’re supposed to kill her and bring her back to Novigrad to collect the reward.”

“We could lose more fighting him. Let’s get out of here. We’ll kill her another day.” The archer declared, his eyes never leaving Harry. It appeared like he was worried that in addition to being able to cast a spell to protect himself, he might send a bolt of fire straight at the Archer’s face. After a bit more muttering the witch hunters eventually decided the two were not worth their time and they quickly departed.

Harry moved over to the injured mage. “Are you alright?” He asked the redheaded mage.

“I’ll be fine. Thanks for your help. I’m surprised. Your power is like nothing I’ve ever seen.” The lovely woman said, her orange eyes scanning the mysterious stranger. 

“I’m not completely sure. But I think that I’ve actually come from another world. None of this looks like anything I’ve known. I’m Harry, Harry Potter.”

“Well that is quite strange but not unheard of. I’m Triss… Triss Meregold. Excuse me just a moment. Urrhhh…” Triss said before she began using her powers to heal her wounds. Before Harry’s eyes Triss’s fingers glowed with blue energy and she began to mend her wounds. Harry was surprised by how easy her healing magic knitted her flesh, but he also enjoyed the fact that for the first time in a long time, a magic user hadn’t known who he was just based on his name or his scar. 

“Did you happen to bring any books from your world. I love books and the books may help me create a portal to take you back to your world.”

“Sorry, I really only have my wand and my clothes, which are now ruined.”

“I can’t believe you wear such simple robes like these. They give you so little cover and I don’t sense any charms or protective amulets set into your outfit.” Triss said, her lithe pale fingers running over Harry’s clothing and occasionally dipping beneath the fabric and rubbing against his skin.

“Well I was getting ready for sleep.”

“We can worry about getting you back later. For now we need to find somewhere to lie low.”

In a few minutes they found an abandoned cabin. There were a few dead wolves and something that looked humanoid but was definitely no human on the ground.

“Looks like some bandits or someone powerful came through here. Only the bravest will come through here for a while.” Tris said confidently. The pair went into the house and then both Triss and Harry put down a set of magical trap spells. Both of their spells glowed brightly for a time before disappearing as if nothing had been done to the doors and the windows. The house had very little way in the way of furnishing. There was still a semblance of a kitchen and a living room and a bedroom. After observing the state of the place Harry was actually very surprised that there was still a bed.

He turned back towards Triss and was suprirsed to find her a bit close to his fface as she looked at him. She definitely seemed very curious by his presence and appeared invested in getting to know more about him. 

“That damage outside was pretty large. Was it a dark wizard? We have those back home.” Harry admitted while noticing the impressive amount of cleavage that Triss’s tan leather top and aqua blue collar and shoulder piece displayed. She appeared to have no shame about it and it actually made Harry slightly stiff in his sleeping robes. 

“Who knows these days. Whole region is at war with Nilfgaard and Redania. Still could have just been a witcher. They have been some running around these parts of late.” Triss said while she removed some of her larges pouches and packs from her outfit as she took a step closer towards Harry.

“What’s a witcher?” Harry asked, his nose picking up on the incredible scent of her flesh and the lovely redhead’s perfurme. Harry figured she was more than a bit older than he was but her beauty and small smiels were quite alluring as she stood close to him.

“I’ll explain later. For now, I should repay you for helping me out Harry. Those Witch Hunters would have killed me without your help. I don’t like having unpaid debts.” Triss said before she moved forwar. The redheaded woman rest her right hand on Harry’s chest and then leaned in and kissed her pretty pink lips against his own. The young wizard with black short hair was surprised by her kiss. He had kissed girls before, and done more but he was a bit taken aback by the kiss right now. Triss was still quite a stranger, but in some way he felt something incredible, and something magical as they stood their kissing each other. There was attraction but something deeper stirred for both of them.

Harry took the initiative and cradled the back of Triss’ head with his right hand as he turned her around so that her cute ass faced the bed. As they stood and continued embracing each other, Harry pushed his tongue into Triss’ warm welcoming mouth before he pushed her body back. Triss moaned against his lips and then when she pulled back for a moment she smiled at him before letting out a little gasp when she felt Harry’s stiffening cock teasing the front of her pants. 

Warmth traveled along from Harry’s core out to his cock. As his length stiffened he moved another step forward and then pushed Triss back onto the bed. She laughed at his boldness and then gave out a look of annoyance when she noticed how dirty the bed was. “We should take care of this before we go further.” The bright eyed sorceres declared before she waved her hand over the bed and spoke an incantation. Right before Harry’s eyes he watched as the bed transformed wheever Triss’s dainty soft fingers traveled. In no time at all the bed had been remade from a piece of trash into a fine silk sheeted duck feathered bed. Harry had never seen magic of that nature but what Triss did next completely caught him off guard.

“Come here Harry.” Triss said before the redheaded vixen brought her hand towards her collar and started moving her hand down the midline of her body. Harry’s green eyes blinked slowly as bright white light started to materialize on the fabric of Triss’ outfit. It was almost as if she was pulling down a gleaming zipper of magical energy. As the light pulled out to the left and the right Triss’ naked flesh was revealed. It only took a few seconds for her hand to finish the motion and completely reveal her naked body towards Harry.

“You’re overdressed Harry.” Triss declared as she shifted her left leg to perch on top of her right leg, covering up her pussy from Harry’s eyes. The young wizard smirked and then quickly pulled up his shirt and hopped out of his pants. His underwear came off last and then he quickly moved forward towards the bed. When he got close he moved over Triss’ incredible body. Her flesh was like smooth pink porcelain. Large breasts rested on her body and looked divinely set. Each orb of soft flesh was capped by a pink nipple and areola, the sight of which made Harry’s hard cock twitch as blood surged through every inch of his sex. 

He used his right hand to push down Triss’ left shoulder. After her body fell back onto the silk sheets covering the remade bed he let his body fall more onto her lovely form while his left hand grabbed a nice handful of her large breast while he put his mouth on her other tit.

“Ohwaahh… Harry. I always love it when someone plays with my nipples. But don’t tease me too long. I get irritated when men play with me too much.” Trriss admitted before she let out another lewd gasp. Harry smiled with his lips still anchored tightly around her nipple. As he continued sucking and massaging her flesh both of her nipples became hard as iron and Harry’s cock continued to twitch eagerly. He moved his right hand back down and then opened up Triss’ legs. There was no resistance from the beautiful sorceress and Harry could almost feel the heat rising off of her pussy when the tip of his cock got closer and closer towards her opening. 

Slowly, his lips released their grip on the tasty flesh of Triss’ nipple. Her flesh tasted like the ripest fruit but something else was drawing his attention more and more. After Triss let out another mewling sigh as the tip of his warm cock rubbed against her clit Harry paused and ran his hand along her neck.

“Triss… should I put on something? I don’t know any magic for this.” Harry declared softly. He knew that there were spells witches and wizards knew to stop pregnancy risk, but he had not come across such spells in his work yet.

Triss smiled at him. She knew that due to her power and all the spells that she had done that there was very little chance she could get pregnant. It was the same situation pretty much across the world for advanced magic users like her. Finally she shook her head and then used her toes to rub and play with his legs to bid him to put the tip of his cock exactly where she wanted him. 

“Trust me it will be fine Harry… “ Triss declared. With a short nod Harry rolled his hips forward and penetrated Triss Meregold’s lovely labia with his hard cock. 

“Owaaahh… such warm flesh.” Triss cooed out. Her pussy had already been wet but now she was dripping out with her precum as Harry’s cock speared deep inside of her cunny. It had been a while since she had lain with another and Harry’s cock was definitely a welcome visitor inside of her pussy. Her tight lips coiled around Harry’s large cock and she had to will her body to release. Skilled fingers generally more suited to cast spells rose up and played with her stiff pink nipples. 

Even as tight as her pussy was Harry pressed on, driving his hips down towards Triss’ flesh so that his cock could explore deeper inside of her squishy warmth. Harry’s thickness registered high on the sorceress’ list and it felt so good being fucked right after nearly dying. Triss loved embracing life whenever possible and helping the strange traveler and her relieve some tress felt incredible as he started to pick up the pace. Triss smiled at his energy. She knew some magic users could use their energy to reinforce their stamina. Today she’d hold back on that to see how the two stacked up with no magical enhancement. Her bare ass rubbed and stirred the silk sheets beneath her flesh. The combination of such soft material coursing against her flesh as Harry’s redhot cock drove deeper towards her cervix was blissful. Soon enough the redheaded woman was starting to scream so loudly that she was glad one of her wards was creating an area of silence as she started to moan out like a whore in Novigrad. 

“That’s it Harry. Keep going right there. I can weather it.” Triss declared as her breasts bounced to the movement of Harry’s cock pushing deep inside of her pussy. Harry smiled and grabbed a handful of both of her breasts while he started to really hammer his thickness deep inside of her core. He squeezed the soft meat of her tits together and was thrusting so deep now that his balls were nearly churning away against her pussy lip as he fucked the woman he had saved. 

Eventually Harry wanted to change position. He pulled out, much to the sadness of Triss. She mewled out like a lost kitten as her lips pulsed from the feeling of emptiness without his cock drilling hard into her pussy. Harry grabbed her amazing form and then flipped her over to take her doggy style.

Triss almost wanted to remark about the change in position when Harry climbed up on top of her and dressed his cock straight back into her hungry cunt. No fresh quip came from her mouth. Instead her lungs sprouted out wave after wave of heated moans as she was once more filled out by Harry’s cock. The new position allowed his cock to launch even further into her pussy. The head of his cock started to tickle the small opening of her cervix but quickly enough as Triss added her own leg power ot the mix Harry’s cock actually began entering her womb as she moaned like a bitch in heat. Her pussy was pushed forcefully down against the sheets and created even more friction and heat for her while Harry’s cock forced itself against her walls again and again. Triss almost felt like his cock was reshaping her pussy 

Triss couldn’t believe it when her body started to break down from the heat and pleasure of Harry’s cock. As the next pair of thrusts sunk the tip of his cock straight through the opening of her pussy she howled out as he fucked her doggy style. With his cock still buried deep inside of Triss’ pussy, her entire body started to quake and writhe as her body melted. The pleasure was so intense and her breast mooshed against the silky sheets as Harry continued to pulverize her body. Triss hadn’t had the chance this time to cry out that she was cumming but when Harry’s groans turned into longer more harrowed statements she knew he would cum soon.

Harry’s hands gripped hard on Triss’ cushiony hips as he pounded her from behind. With another round of thrusts he reached his end and soon the young wizard started to cum. Triss cried out even louder than before. Her mind and body were completely melted by the repeated surges of white hot cum pouring deep into her pussy and womb. She hadn’t felt this full in a long time and soon both of the lovers were relaxing and trying to catch their breath.

Harry eventually extricated his wet cock from deep inside of Triss’ cum saturated pussy. He rested on his back beside Triss and soon fell asleep, he had been close to sleep before arriving in Triss’ world after all. Triss smiled at him and relaxed her eyes. She was in no rush to get cleaned up after such a hard fucking. Strangely enough, if it had been anyone else in the world, it would have been fine having them cum inside of her pussy. But Harry was not from her world. Unbeknownst to both magic users, Harry’s seed took root deep inside of Triss’ womb the first night they met. Luckily for Harry, it would not be the first time he came across a female mage on his mysterious journey.


	2. Journey to Deireadh Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Triss go to Deireadh Prison and rescue Margarita Laux-Antille and Sheala de Tancarville

“This place is really horrible.” Harry Potter said as he continued following Triss up into the lower structure of the dreaded Deireadh Prison. Harry’s want was ready and gripped tightly in his fingers, but not too tightly that he couldn’t quickly snap it up and aim his wand at an attacker. He knew there were guards all over the place but he worried about the enemies they did not know about. The young wizard had never traveled to Azkaban but he’d heard plenty horror stories about the place from Sirius Black. Deireadh seemed to be a close second based on the horrible tales Harry had heard from Triss when they prepared for the mission. 

“Yes. That is why it’s so important for us to get Margarita and Sheala out of here. But Harry… please be quiet, the element of surprise is our best chance at this.” Triss replied back to the wizard with short cut black hair and a scar shaped like a lightning bolt. The busty redhead turned her head back, refocusing on the goal in mind. She knew the young wizard was nervous but she didn’t want to risk saying much else since they were getting closer to where she believed the guards would be. Triss definitely got the feeling that her world was much rougher than Harry’s. If he was going to survive long enough to make it back home, Triss knew he’d have to harden up a bit. 

The lovely sorceress felt bad about recruiting Harry into the prison escape, but she needed help and there were few enough in the area she could still trust. She would have asked Geralt but the Witcher had not been spotted in the area for a while which likely meant he was back on Ciri’s trail or hunting a monster. Still, Triss knew that the man behind her was brave and a powerful wizard. With the combat training she had taken him through she believed he was capable and that it wouldn’t hurt to have him around. It helped that he was easy on the eyes and unlike anyone else in her world. The redhead had found that she quite enjoyed jumping his bones in the evening or after a long sweaty training session. Unbeknownst to the sorceress was that something she did not expect at all was partially to blame for her increased libido around Harry. Pushing the memory of their last sexual bout aside, Triss kept her fingers wiry as they continued moving. 

Harry was happy to help Triss out. From what she had told him, the sorceresses Sheala de Tancarville and Margarita Laux-Antille were instrumental to the survival of magical people in this world. He felt duty bound to help him because if the same thing was happening to his world he and others would need all the help they could get. 

Try as he might on keeping focused, his mind wandered to the world he had left behind. After he and Triss had fucked, they had spent a couple days seeing if they could figure out how to recast the spell that had brought Harry to Triss’ world. Even with her incredible breath of magical knowledge, Triss had not been able to figure out a solution. 

Part of Harry’s nervousness right now was wondering what would happen if others tried to come to this world in search of him since now he was quite far from his original entry point. If Ron and Hermione managed to follow him and were not careful, they could run afoul of the witch hunters like those that Harry had encountered when he met Triss. Even worse, he worried about what others might do after finding a world with powerful magical users. If Voldemort got wind of how to travel here, Harry had a feeling he’d try to rope in sorceresses such as Triss. That thought especially motivated Harry to help Triss free her friends so that he could return to his home world and have the passage hopefully sealed up behind him. He would miss Triss, but it would be the price he paid to keep her and this world safe from Voldemort’s darkness. 

Once they came across their first set of guards, things started moving pretty fast. Fortunately, Triss ‘s training had made Harry well prepared for the job. She had imparted on him every bit of knowledge from watching fighters like Geralt along with her own experiences with the Witch Hunters. So, when the battle began, Harry was more than capable to use the Expelliarmus and Stupefy charm against anyone who was able to get past Triss’ deadly fire magic. 

Obviously, the kind of damage Triss inflicted on the Witch Hunters wasn’t exactly something he was used to. But he had seen the dangers of the Witch Hunters first hand and didn’t feel too bad about letting Triss clear a path through them. Those that he could disarm and stun eventually lined the courtyard of Deireadh Prison. After the majority of the guards were either burned or subdued, Harry and Triss found the cell containing Sheala de Tancarville and Margarita Laux-Antille. A blast of magic to break the lock and a teleporting spell and about two hours later the group was safe at a brothel in Novigrad where Triss helped heal Margarita’s wounds and had started on Sheala’s wounds. 

Harry was enjoying something called a Cintrian Faro. The drink had become a favorite of the young wizard after a long day of training and fucking with Triss. As he worked on finishing the cup one of the establishments girls came and said that Margarita had asked to see him. Harry found Margarita in one of the rooms. She had cleaned up all of her injuries with magic and a bit of more practical means.

“Hello Harry. Thanks for seeing me. I wanted to thank you again for helping Triss rescue Sheala and I…” The lovely woman with long blonde hair and intelligence blue eyes said. Harry’s green eyes looked over Margarita’s clothes. The powerful sorceress was dressed in a simple shawl and a lose top she had been given by Triss. The only remnant of her old life was her red ribbon necklace with the golden chain and three orbs that set just below her collarbone. Only when Margarita moved forward to greet him did Harry notice that she wasn’t wearing any underwear or bottoms. The black-haired wizard moved his eyes to the right when he noticed not only her nakedness, but the patch of blonde hair that appeared to have been recently trimmed. Margarita gave him a small smile but didn’t bother adjusting her shawl as she moved closer. 

Without saying a word Margarita started moving her hands all over Harry’s body. She pulled off his armored jacket and simple off-white shirt before quickly undoing the lacing of his pants to see if what Triss had told her was true. Margarita let out a breath of growing lust as she saw Harry’s well-endowed cock. She had been subjected to such rough treatment at the Deireadh Prison but now she was safe and a bit hungry for what the young wizard was offering. 

“I’m sure that you will find this an adequate reward for saving me from a fiery end.” Margarita told Harry, softening her voice to a sensuous whisper as she moved closer. She let her hand rise up and stroke along the breadth of Harry’s fantastic cock. Her fingers enjoyed every inch of his warm meat. When his member throbbed, she gulped back some slight nervousness. Even if she hadn’t been through a rough situation, Margarita chose her lovers with care and she hadn’t really experienced sex in a while given all the excitement and chaos of organizing the Lodge in a world set to destroy it. 

When Harry’s breathing grew short and he started throbbing more, it gave the sorceress’ a jolt of confidence. Her fingers started remembering techniques and her mind quickly recalled tricks she had used before. Margarita’s fingers gripped around the crown of Harry’s long thickening cock and tightened her hold ever so tightly before she started running her hand up and down his length. 

“One should never hesitate before such a gallant hero.” Margarita said in her friendly soft tone as she looked up towards Harry. The black-haired wizard looked down and saw the lovely blonde woman staring right back at his eyes. Margarita’s blue gaze locked in precisely on Harry’s before she leaned in closer. Harry’s breath caught in his throat as the powerful sorceress opened her mouth wide and took his crown directly into her mouth. 

Harry groaned as his glans were captured within Margarita’s warm moist embrace. Her tongue attacked the ridge of his length while her hand never failed to move along his hot throbbing flesh. His balls tingled with pleasure as the blonde woman serviced every inch of his powerful cock. 

For Margarita herself, there was something unique about Harry’s taste, something that drew her in and begged her for more of that sensation. She wanted all that the handsome wizard had to offer, and she was going to take it, not that Harry was about to complain. While her mouth worked to absorb every bit of pleasure from Harry’s cock, her own sex was starting to awaken and hunger for much more than just a treat for her mouth and tongue. After a bit more sucking and rubbing, the alluring blonde opened up her shawl revealing what Harry had already glimpsed it. Just above the glistening lips of her pussy was a well cropped patch of blonde curls. While her pussy was exposed Margarita still had her top to deal with. The garment that she had borrowed from Triss didn’t last long in her horny state. Margarita used her fingers as much as she used her magic to undo all the bindings of her outfit. Before long, the top was falling forward and revealing her nice plush breasts to Harry and his throbbing hard cock. 

“Please remember to start out gentle. I’ve used plenty of my magic to heal my body from the treatment of Deireadh. While my body has been healed, overall I am still slightly weak Harry.” Margarita declared before she reached forward to grab Harry’s hand and then guided him over to the bed in the room. 

When the two got onto the bed Margarita played her hand along Harry’s cock once more. While her fingers worked their magic on his cock, her lips met and tangled with Harry’s in a playful manner. Triss’ trust in Harry meant a great deal to Margarita in this intimate exchange. After having been captured and losing so many of her students to the Witch Hunters, Margarita had nearly been at the end of her rope. But now able to relax in safety and spend an evening with one of her rescuers, Margarita almost felt normal as the heat spread further from her moistened pussy. 

Eventually waiting was no longer an option. The naked blonde sorceress climbed up on top of her hero and then immediately started grinding her hips back to meet Harry’s rock-hard length. This flesh felt so warm and his length promised a nice deep penetration to assuage Margarita’s desperate sexual hunger. Each time her naked ass ground against Harry’s cock, she felt his length throb against her sensitive opening. Occasionally she would move her body up to allow Harry’s cock to bounce forward before her pussy reached back down to grind along his flesh. In this variation Harry could feel the bristles of her recently cleaned pubic hairs before his tip teased the sensitive labia of Margarita’s pussy. As Margarita increased the motion of her body, she felt droplets of Harry’s precum leaking out from his head and along his pulsing spear. 

“Margarita…” Harry declared before the blonde woman raised up her hips and then gripped Harry’s enormous length once again. 

“I’m in your debt Harry, let me repay you… please… I want to feel all of you inside of me.” The blue-eyed woman Harry had rescued declared softly before she guided the thick head of his cock into her tight dripping passageway. As soon as his cock pushed in enough for the crown to disappear inside the blonde woman’s pussy, Margarita slowly started sliding her hips back up until nearly all of Harry’s length fell free from her pussy’s grasp. She had chosen to be mount Harry in this position to feel safe from any reversal but to also maximize her control as far as his penetration went. She didn’t care about being dominate with her wizard lover, but she did enjoy managing the degree of motion each time her hips descended. Each movement of her hips was like being able to manage the power of a spell she was preparing. Of course, the only spell she was focused on was one designed to unlock maximum pleasure for her and Harry.

Margarita let her ass slide back down and more of Harry’s pole pushed upwards into her eager cunny. The black-haired wizard let out a growl of pleasure as Margarita used her magic and her own body to maximize the pleasure flowing into his cock. The blonde willed her inner vaginal muscles to tighten her grip around Harry’s dick while subtle magical spells sent sparks scattering across his length as his cock. The magic magnified the pleasure each time his length drilled deeper and deeper inside Margarita’s quivering tunnel. The blonde woman’s warm juices spilled out onto the wizard’s cock and balls as she continued grinding her way down on his throbbing hot length. 

“Yes…. Fuck… fuck me Harry. Triss told me you’re very capable. I want to put your capabilities to the test…” Margarita declared before she grabbed Harry’s hands and placed both of his hands on her heaving bouncing tits. As Harry’s fingers began gripping and playing with the moaning woman’s nipples, her heartrate became elevated and her juices poured out from her pussy with even greater volume. 

Harry’s hands continued playing with Margarita’s nice ample breasts. Each of her tits bounced with great force as she continued sliding her ass down as her knees inched back. Her necklace’s three golden circles leapt and fell with the motion of her breasts. The metal occasionally caught the light perfectly as Harry’s fingers continued exploring every inch of her luscious war flesh. The blonde sorceress howled with sexual energy as her entire body arched as she slammed her pussy onto the great cock scouring her most intimate reaches. As more of her lust started burning through her, Margarita craved feeling just how powerful Harry could get with her. 

Moving slowly to not trigger her orgasm or Harry’s, Margarita slid her body forward until all of Harry’s cock exited her warm dripping embrace. After that she changed position on the bed so that she was on her stomach with her boobs resting against the blankets of the room’s bed. She reached a hand down between herself and the bed to reach her needy pussy. As she started playing with herself, teasing her clit and melting from the agony of not feeling full in the absence of Harry’s cock inside of her. Her blue eyes focused intently on Harry’s green orbs as she looked back at her lover. “Please Harry, fill me up again. I want to feel all of you slamming nice and deep inside my pussy.”

Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly moved into position on top of the blonde-woman’s incredible body. His hands moved along recently patched up cuts and bruises. They were already quickly fading away thanks to Triss’s magic and Margarita’s own powers. Once Harry was in position, he lined up his cock to penetrate the blonde sorceress’ sex once again. When he pushed in Harry bit down rough on Margarita’s shoulder. The reaction came from how much tighter Margarita’s cunny felt in the new position he was preparing to fuck her in. 

The beautiful sorceress moaned out as she felt Harry’s teeth chomping into her still sensitive flesh. She withstood the pain only because of the pleasure she felt once Harry started pushing even more of his thick cock into her silky warm embrace. Margarita’s entire body shivered as she continued diddling her cream slick pussy lips with her fingers while Harry’s cock inched further and further into her womb. Each new thrust seemed to carry Harry further along. In this position, he was in full control of each thrust into Margarita’s glistening pussy and the heat his loins created in the sorceress’ pussy would have been enough to drive any woman over the edge.

Margarita herself couldn’t get enough of the sensations. Only the raw power of her magic had allowed her not to cum up to this point. It was only through intense concentration that the blonde beauty kept the wall holding her lust from breaking. The sorceress knew it was inevitable but she continued fighting on, bathing every part of her mind and soul in the pleasure Harry gave her. Her breasts ground against the covers and her entire form grew damp. Every part of Margarita’s body wanted every thrust of Harry’s cock that it could take before breaking. Even when her strength waned, Margarita managed to push her hips back so that her ass became flush with Harry’s hips and allowed for maximum penetration of his cock.

“Yes…. YES!!! Awaahh…. Ahhaahhh… fuck me. Go as deep as you can. I love feeling your big thick cock against my womb Harry. Keep going… Feed me every incredible inch. Owaahhhh!!!” Margarita cried out. The pleasure was becoming even too much for her magic to keep in check. In a feeble attempt, she even bit down on her knuckles but nothing could stop the river of pleasure begging to be released. With a volley of powerful thrusts Harry quickly fractured the small remnant of Margarita’s willpower. His cock penetrated inside of her womb and began pushing deep inside of the sorceress’ reproductive organs. Margarita herself was in no place to resist, in fact she used her fleeting control to make her pussy lips tighten even more around Harry’s cock as the tip of his cock thrust and pounded deep inside her womb. 

As Harry’s cock carved its shape inside her depths, Margarita moaned like a wild witch calling out some deadly spell. Eventually her mouth pulled off from biting on her knuckles as the air from her lungs was severely depleted by fiery wanton moans. “Cum… cum inside me… I want to feel your power nice and deep inside meawaaaahhhh!!!” Margarita cried out as her entire body trembled beneath Harry’s powerful strokes. 

With his cock completely engulfed in the fiery wetness of Margarita’s pussy, Harry soon reached his own zenith. His balls tightened up like heavy rocks before his entire cock exploded with energy. Deep in Margarita’s womb, Harry felt his cock practically jumping from his body before the first warm hot ribbon of cum sailed deep inside the blonde woman’s cervix. Margarita moaned out with a great, exhausted note as her fingers tightened on the bed’s blankets. The seed spilling nice and deep inside of her womb felt warm and powerful. Just like Triss, Margarita didn’t know that Harry’s cum was settling into her body in a much more pronounced way than Margarita was used to. When Harry’s orgasm slowly wound down, the black-haired wizard pulled off of the newest witch that he had seeded with a creampie. After his damp cock pulled back he looked on with a satisfied grin as a trail of his cum seeped out of Margarita’s reddened pussy. 

“Thank…. Thank you so much Harry. Your cum feels so good and it will also help me heal even faster. I hope that I can continued counting on you…. Against the Witch hunt….” Margarita’s body was so sore and raw that she slowly drifted off to sleep. Harry chuckled before he collected his clothes and then left the room. As he closed the door behind him, he found Triss waiting, her robes hiked up and her fingers playing along her needy wet pussy lips.

“I hope you don’t think you’re done for the night Mr. Potter.” Triss said, believing she was just horny because of the exhilaration of the rescue. Still unknown to the redhead was that her increased libido was a result of Harry impregnating her womb the first time the two had fucked…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Patreon https://www.patreon.com/GladiusWriting  
> My Hentai Foundry Profile http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lonegladius/profile  
> My Twitter https://twitter.com/GladiusWriting


	3. A Sorceress in Velen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes across the blonde sorceress Keira Metz

Harry continued walking along the well worn stones of the path he was on. Harry usually wasn’t one for being on his own, at least not during his time at school. But the young wizard felt that it would be best to travel alone so that he could stay under the radar more. Just like in in his world there were many people who didn’t like wizards and would do things to him if they realized he possessed magical talent. Early on after his arrival to this strange world, he had found out about the dangers of witch hunters, but Triss and the others had told him about the dangers of other groups who liked to utilize individuals with an affinity for magic. 

So, Harry was careful to not spent too much time in town as he prepared to leave the safety of the brothel and go out exploring for another wayward mage who Triss and the others had lost contact with recently. Margarita figured that since they had not heard from Keira Metz in a while that she was likely dead, but Triss said that Keira was resourceful and hadn’t been near Novigrad, so she likely had heard of what was happening to witches and others. Triss believed if Keira was as smart as she made others think she was, the sorceress would have stayed clear of the dangerous situation. At least that’s what Triss hoped. As he prepared for his journey it was hard fighting the urge to explore. The city felt so strange to him, like he had walked into a history book from the middle ages. Harry would have enjoyed exploring the city, but he had a mission and he knew lingering around the city might lead him to making a mistake and getting caught by the witch hunters. After seeing how they treated anyone with magic the young wizard with green eyes and black hair had absolutely no interest in seeing how they would treat him. 

Soon Harry was near one of the city gates when something interrupted his determined gait. His eyes were drawn to a certain merchant who was auctioning off some strange items. The one that had caught the young wizard’s eye was actually an owl. As he approached, the merchant must have noticed how Harry’s gaze had settled on the bird. He approached Harry and said that he would love to see someone take up the beautiful bird. Harry was too distracted to hear when the merchant said that the owl and all the other items belonged to a diseased sorcerer. There was something about the creature that drew his attention and Harry figured it had to be more than just the fact that he was already missing his own owl, Hedwig. The wizard decided to buy the owl. He figured at least now he’d have a companion during his travels out into the wilderness of this world.

Once he purchased the owl and got some new supplies, Harry set off on the trail of Keira Metz, a sorceress Triss and the others had told him about. Normally finding a sorceress in the war-torn and treacherous land of Temeria would have been nearly impossible. The fact the people like Keira were on the run from witch hunters and worse made the task even more difficult. Thankfully Triss, Magarita and Sheala had designed a special magical instrument to help Harry find Keira. The only caveat was that he would have to destroy the device if he was in fear of being captured or killed, lest it fall into the wrong hands and be used against witches and mages. In addition to the instrument, the witches hiding in Novigrad were able to fill Harry in on their past experiences with Keira to better prepare him to meet with her. Equipped with this knowledge, the tool to find Keira and the notion that she or someone she knew may have the knowledge to bring him home, Harry pressed onward into the unknown. 

For days he traveled and for days the owl would wake him up with a loud squawking. Occasionally her calls were so insistent that Harry could swear it felt like Hermione was pestering him and Ron about missing an assignment or not seeing something obvious. 

“I should have figured out earlier how loud you could be. If you end up getting me captured I’m never going to forgive you.” Harry had told the owl early one morning as he gathered up his gear. The owl simply squawked bat at him. The last note from the bird’s beak definitely seemed angry.

“Look, I’m getting ready to move. It’s strange but you almost seem to want find Keira as badly as I do.”

One day as he was trudging along through the muddy areas of that was filled with various small islands, Harry was remembering what he had been told about Keira. The tales he had heard from the other witches led him to believe that the sorceress was not only resourceful, but apparently a bit sexually ravenous if rumors could be believed. Harry found the later thoughts nice enough to focus on to keep his mind from realizing how sore his feet were, but he was definitely more concerned with any knowledge she would have that might get him home. Of course, it wasn’t like he hadn’t enjoyed himself each time he slept with Triss and the others at the hideout. One way or another he figured it would be very interesting meeting with Keira. 

The black-haired wizard with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead pressed on through Velen. Soon it was becoming a bothersome chore using his cleaning spells to keep his outfit relatively clean and he abandoned using the charms all together. It wasn’t that he figured that it would help him blend in with anyone he came across, Harry was just losing patience with the ritual each day, in fact as the days wore on he started losing patience with his mission all together. 

‘Maybe its just time for me to return to Novigrad. Maybe Triss has figured out a different witch or wizard that I can help track down.’ Harry thought glumly. As much as he was loath to admit it, he wasn’t really built for this kind of travel, or at least he wasn’t used to it yet. Quickly enough he rebuked himself and thought of how once upon a time people everywhere journeyed for miles just to get food and water. He had to toughen up or the odds of him being able to find someone or something that could bring him home would surely fall. Fortunately, when he was feeling low, the owl squawked and grabbed at the lining of her cage. Harry looked at the small claw and pulled the cage from his pack. He looked at the owl and then gave the creature a small smile before he placed his fingers on the claw.

“At least I’m not alone in my suffering. If we don’t find any sign of Keira in another day, we will return to Novigrad.” The owl simply looked at him, rotated its head and then let out a soft squawk. Right about that time the magical instrument that Harry had been given by Triss started to vibrate, the first sign that he was near someone of powerful magic. He perked up, immediately looking around the area in search of trouble at first. As he waved his wand around and prepared a disarming or stunning spell, the young wizard found nothing and then quickly pressed on once he found the direction that made the instrument vibrate with even more energy. As Harry pressed on, the instrument started vibrating so much that it made a small harmonic note. Eventually he spied a large tower rising above the trees and land. After a bit more progress, Harry found that the tower actually was situated on an island set in a lake. Harry found a boat settled on the shore of the island and directed his wand toward the vehicle to get him across.

“Accio boat.” Harry said softly, he didn’t want to alert anyone to his presence, not yet anyhow.” The boat was pulled along through the water by Harry’s spell. Once it reached the shore he was on he quickly climbed aboard and set off for the opposite shore. After he stepped onto the island, things were quiet as he took his first steps. The land was swampy like much of the area. Large rocks dotted the region along with plenty of thin long trees reaching out towards the sky, but none of them reached as high as the tower. The magical instrument radiated with energy now and Harry hoped he was close to Keira, he didn’t want to run into any surprises at such a place. Unfortunately, when Harry made it closer to the tower the trouble started.

Out from the cover of the large rocks, a pack of humanoids appeared around the young wizard. There was three of the ugly looking beasts and instead of moving like humans they moved on their arms and legs like dogs. Harry pulled a dagger from the sheath on his left hip while he kept his wand at the ready. He hoped that the beasts would see his weapons and understand that he was not easy prey. Unfortunately, the ghouls held no fear of the solitary traveler. Quickly enough two rushed in towards Harry. 

“Protego!” Harry just managed to say as the first beast leapt towards him with a hungry maw and deadly claws. A silver shield materialized in front of the wizard and bounced the ghoul away but another one soon rushed in towards Harry. He moved as quickly as he could to avoid the creature but it’s claws struck his leg. He managed to slash the creature’s head with his dagger before he wheeled and blasted the second beast with a stunning spell. The creature was knocked off its hands and feet and crumpled to the murky ground while the last creature growled and moved in. Right before the two remaining creatures moved in, their heads perked up and looked towards the tower. One howled and then the two scurried off. 

At the structure Harry suddenly saw an explosion of sickly green energy and then part of the lower tower exploded outward. Harry’s green eyes spotted a lovely woman with straw-blonde hair running from the tower. Her features matched what he had heard of Keira and he rushed forward. As he met her, she nearly lost her footing.

“Who are you?” She asked before quickly looking behind her. “It doesn’t matter. If you want to live, run!”

Keira declared before she turned around. Harry looked out at where she was facing and some of the blood immediately drained from his face. The creature racing towards them looked vaguely like an undead woman with rotting flesh and a sickly green dress. Harry gulped down his fear and then took a step to stand beside Keira. 

The sorceress didn’t ask questions and instead raised her hands and launched a powerful bolt of blue lightning right at the creature. The attack rent through the Pesta but did not make it stop completely. The wraith let out an unholy cry as it neared Harry and Keira. Moving forward again, Harry cast an enhancement on his dagger that he had learned from Triss and then readied his wand.

“If you’re going to do something, do it now!” Keira said as she readied her magic once again. Inside, Harry was terrified his plan wouldn’t work, but outside he simply grit his teeth and waited for the creature to get closer. When it sailed forward and prepared to strike him down, Harry used the shield spell again to blast back at the creature’s savage attack. The beast howled as it was both pushed back and blinded by the spell. As the creature recoiled Harry moved in and jabbed his enhanced dagger nice and deep into the beast. The Pesta howled and then struck Harry across his chest and sent him crashing to the ground. The wraith wasn’t dead but fortunately Harry’s actions had given Keira the time she needed. Her body glowed with deadly blue energy before she waved her hands down across her body in a diagonal fashion. A blinding slash of vicious blue magic appeared and cut through the Pesta like a knife through butter. The plague maiden let loose one last horrible shriek before it burst into a hundred small floating pieces of black and green as it dissolved form the world. 

After the Pesta was killed, Keira quickly approached Harry. Her hazel eyes looked over his wounds. “Don’t worry, you’ll live. Let me take us someplace safe.” With that, Keira grabbed Harry’s hand and then teleported both of them into her pocket dimension. 

Keira helped Harry along wood planks that lead up to an upper area. Harry saw that there was a lovely benches and a dinner table set up. “First we need to get you out of those muddy clothes and cleaned up.”

Keira used her magic to teleport Harry’s clothing down into a cleaned and neatly folded pile nearby the bath. After that she let her hands run along his wounds. “Damn fool. It should please you to know that you’re a very lucky fool. Not many survive a Pesta with minor wounds, but yours will heal. With my help.” The lovely woman with a blue dress, two red and one orange and yellow bead necklaces commented before she left Harry and found some ointments for his wounds. 

“Thank you. I’m really hoping you’re Keira Metz.” Harry said before wincing in pain as she applied some medicine to his wounds.

“I am, and who are you. Fool doesn’t fit you for a real name.” Keira said with a quick smile as she let her fingers slowly rub over Harry’s shoulder and hip wounds while her hazel eyes dipped down to look below his belt for a scant moment. Harry didn’t catch her wandering eyes, but he did enjoy the soothing touch of her fingers on his flesh. Keira pulled back and turned her back to Harry as she fixed him up a drink. 

“Harry, Harry Potter.” Harry said to just about no reaction. It gave the young wizard pause for a moment. It was still strange when people didn’t react to his name like they did so often in his world; not that Harry minded, it was just strange. 

Unknown to Harry was that the lovely straw-blonde woman was actually fixing him up a very special drink. After barely surviving against as powerful a creature as the plague maiden and recovering Alexander’s notes, Keira was feeling very satisfied with herself. She had defeated a powerful foe, found something that would guarantee she could return to a somewhat normal life, but there was still one itch she felt like scratching. She just hoped the skinny magic user would be able to help her out, but after looking at his equipment, Keira knew at least he would be suitable. 

“Get in the bath and drink this. It will help with the healing. In fact, I think I’ll join you. Best not to take any chances after encountering a plague maiden.” Keira said softly with a soft warm smile towards Harry. Harry accepted the glass and drank the wine that Keira had spiked with an aphrodisiac. After that he was just settling into the warm waters of the magical bath when Keira moved her hands along her body to remove her own clothes. Harry’s eyes watched as white magical petals fluttered all over the sorceress’ body before her clothing dissolved right in front of him. Keira’s body was incredible with nice juicy looking breasts as well as a clean-shaven pussy. 

As Keira stepped into the warm waters of the magical bath, Harry’s green eyes remained fixated on her pretty breasts. His cock hardened underneath the hot surface of the bath water. Of course, given that there was no bubbles or soap in the tub that Keira had created with her magical talent, there was no way to hide his erection. The rigid shape of Harry’s cock was very easy to notice, and Keira licked her lips hungrily as she looked at the impressive size.

“I’m glad that you showed up when you did. It was getting a bit hairy with the plague maiden. I had hoped I might employ a witcher to help me, but it seems like I just needed a stranger. That rarely happens in Velen.” Keira said as she dipped her hands into the water and then pulled them up to rub her delicate wet fingers all over her areola and nipples. Harry felt driven to watch the lovely woman’s every moment. A terrible heat was forming inside his loins. Every minute the lust intensified as the lovely sorceress continued letting her fingers rub and play all over her now wet flesh. When her nipples hardened, Harry’s cock throbbed with eagerness. He started feeling that the only thing important was to sate his lust, the only thing that was important was to fuck. 

Keria smiled as she watched Harry lose control. The lusty woman with ample breasts slid forward and then placed her hand on Harry’s thick cock. “This has turned into an impressive weapon. I’ll be pleased to try it out. I trust you won’t mind.” Harry offered up no reply. Instead his eyes remained locked in as Keira turned around and hiked up her right leg onto the seat of the bath. The motion put her ass nearly halfway out of the warm water of her magical bath. Beads of the hot water slowly dripped and drizzled off her naked ass as she presented her nude rear to Harry. 

In his drug-induced haze, Harry moved forward from his seat on the bench. Just as his fingers reached for Keira she ended up wiggling her ass and pulling a little away so that his hand couldn’t grab onto her ass.

“Maybe we shouldn’t rush things. Letting you fuck my pussy first would be wrong given how foolish you were Harry.” Keira said before she inched her ass back slightly. This time she let Harry’s fingers settle onto her ass.

“I… I guess I can’t help myself. Seems like… it hrmmm… happens all the time.” Harry said softly as his mind swam with thoughts of how it would feel to mate with Keria, to pump his cock deeper and deeper inside of her body.

“Be careful doing that in Velen.” Keira said as she reached her hand back and gripped the plump crown of Harry’s cock. “Now, to show to teach you a lesson in patience, you will fuck my ass but you’re not to cum Harry. You understand, right?” Keira said as she looked back over her shoulder while tightly gripping her fingers around Harry’s cock.

The young wizard barely nodded. His entire body was radiating with red-hot pleasure and it was all he could do not to savagely attack Keira, but something held her back. Finally, Harry let out a deep growl as Keira started guiding the tip of his cock into her asshole.

“Nuaahh… yes… right there. I guess… even with my magic it has been a while since I…” Keira was unable to keep up her cockiness as Harry’s animal side continued taking over. The aphrodisiac was now working too well that he wasn’t really in a mood to just let her take the lead. His fingers dug into her ass and he started pounding his cock deep into the sorceress’ ass. Keira couldn’t allow that. She pushed back hard with her hips and planted Harry back against the bench he had been sitting on. Of course, doing this sent his cock nice and deep inside of her asshole. Her mind was jolted by the pleasure, but she pressed on, enjoying the intense pleasure of Harry’s cock but never letting it fracture her control on the situation. 

Harry’s body was adrift in both a literal and figurative bath of pleasure. Keira’s ass was incredibly tight, and it felt like she was even using some of her lightning magic to occasionally zap her anal ring and Harry’s balls as she fucked him. But the pain was momentary and couldn’t make any headway against the pleasure racing through him. His hands moved from Keira’s hips and started pinching and pulling on her puffy pink nipples. At that point Keira’s control of the situation started breaking. As she moaned and tried to push back hard against Harry’s cock, plenty of water splashed out of the tub while her anal muscles tightened and pulsed against Harry’s throbbing prick. 

“Nowahhh… you… but you’re so thin. I… I’ve never fallen for someone so small before.” Keira said confusedly. The sorceress with straw-blonde hair was woefully unprepared for the wizard’s incredible virility and growing sexual skill after fucking other magical women. With his mind in an animalistic state, everything Harry did was born from reactions and lessons learned from Triss and the others. In his time with the lovely witches, Harry had become quite skilled. 

After Harry drilled her asshole a bit longer Keira begged him to stop. “Please… Harry… I… I need to taste your cock. I can’t believe how good it feels. I must… must taste it.” The naked sorceress moaned out. Harry head her begging request and the two quickly got out of the tub. Keira was instantly on her knees in front of Harry’s lean form. She polished his sword with her mouth while she used her large breasts to massage his balls while her hazel eyes locked in on Harry’s green orbs. While the combined sexual acts provided Keira’s ass a reprieve, she actually was trying to finish Harry off with her mouth to regain control of the situation. Her heart was still racing from having his cock driving into her ass and she knew if he had fucked her any longer, she would have cum from the young wizard, and she could not have that.

Unfortunately, her pride and surety in her skills led to Keira’s undoing. She let go of Harry’s cock with her mouth and smiled up at him after dragging her soft tongue against his rigid flesh. “Cum Harry… cum all over my face and breasts with your hot cum.”

While a normal lover would have accepted her wishes, Harry’s mind was akin to a wild beast. When the female stopped pleasing his cock with her mouth, he took it as an invitation to return to using one of her holes. Moving quickly Harry pushed Keira back onto the ground and then spread her legs nice and wide before driving his cock straight into her pussy.

“Muwaaaahhh…. Harry…. Iwaahh.. it’s so large… fuck… fuck my pussy hard. I want it… blast I want it so muchwaahh!” Keira moaned out as Harry took her like a beast. Soon enough he was even biting on her nipples and breasts as he pinned his body against Keira’s wet flesh with each new thrust. It wasn’t long before the sorceress’ cunny clamped down hard around Harry’s cock. The new sensation of flesh locking in around his cock sent Harry’s body on towards a fiery release. 

When the first ribbon of cum flew out nice and deep into her body Keira’s hazel eyes rolled up into her head. She was cumming herself and her body felt like it was being blasted apart by the energy and destructive power of one of her lightning spells. Her pussy spasmed and pushed in even more around Harry’s cock as Keira milked out every drop of seed she could get.

When both sorceress and wizard completed their first round, Harry’s mind slowly started to return to normal. He had a bare recollection of what happened before, but quickly enough, a cum drunk Keira Metz was snuggling up against his naked body and stroking her fingers along his cock. She didn’t say anything but as his cum streamed forth from her pussy and his manhood started to harden once more, Harry didn’t need his animal side to know exactly what the horny woman was thinking…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Patreon https://www.patreon.com/GladiusWriting  
> My Hentai Foundry Profile http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lonegladius/profile  
> My Twitter https://twitter.com/GladiusWriting


	4. The Blind Sorceress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out that just like in his world, where there is magic, things aren't always what they seem.

The day after meeting Keira, the young wizard and the blonde sorceress parted ways. Harry directed Keira to go meet up with Triss and the others that he had helped organize. While she was a bit hesitant, Keira said she would at least thing about it before she gave Harry a parting kiss. The two went their separate ways, even though Keira was carrying something that she wasn’t aware of as she left Harry’s side.

As the lovely blonde witch left in one direction, Harry gathered up his gear and pet owl and headed southwest towards the Elven Realm. Triss and the others had talked at length about the magic of the elves. Given that elves in his world were small and relegated to little more than slaves or family servants, everything that he had heard about the elves in this world had created a tremendous curiosity for him. He missed Hermione at that moment, the handsome wizard knew she would have done anything to be able to meet the elves based on what Harry had been told. 

Up ahead, Harry spied the mountains that were supposed to be part of the border of Dol Blathanna where a collection of elves was supposed to reside. Fencing the mountains was a deep forest that he had to traverse. Soon enough, Harry was moving through the thick forest. As the black-haired wizard moved through the congested trees, one branch set up a unique chain of events. As the young wizard continued on his path, the branch caught on the cage that was carrying his new owl pet. The branch poked through the bars and ended up hitting against the Dimeritium chain locked onto the bird’s foot. As Harry was snagged, the branch bent and pushed the chain against the cage’s bars. Before the branch finally broke, the pressure broke the magically enhanced chain and something truly incredible happened. 

Almost the instant the seemingly innocuous band was broken, there was a brief flash of white light and an alarmed noise. Right in front of Harry’s eyes, a woman appeared in front of him. As his green eyes adjusted, he saw that the woman was naked with long messy black hair and eyes… Harry’s own gaze paused as he looked upon two openings where the woman’s eyes would have been, someone had removed them. As he stood there dumbfounded and casually noticed that there was an unruly growth of dark black pubic hair above the woman’s vagina, Harry was caught off guard as Phillipa Eilhart cast her first spell in quite some time. As her hand waved out, Harry was slammed by an invisible force. The magical attack sent him onto his back. He blinked back some pain and found his body slow to move before noticing that the naked woman was standing over him. 

“Thanks for getting me out of that cursed city. Rarely have I had such luck.” Phillipa said before she cast another spell on Harry. She didn’t believe the simple looking male was a threat to her, but she wanted to be sure before she did anything else, she had been living in a cage for a while after all. Phillipa had no intention of returning to that state of affairs. Her new spell created magical ropes that locked in around Harry’s limbs to secure him to the grassy ground of the forest. 

Phillipa used her magic to get a sense of Harry. He was restrained, but not woefully worried about his life. ‘If he knew who I was, he would not be feeling so brave.’ As Phillipa’s magical sense moved through Harry, something… made her pause. There was something about Harry that made the sorceress wish for a closer examination. “I suppose as a thanks for getting me out of there, you deserver a small reward.” Phillipa said before she settled down on her knees and started running her fingers along Harry’s body. The young wizard was a bit surprised as Phillipa erased his clothing and quickly started rubbing her fingers along his cock.

She wished that Harry was a woman that she could enjoy but as her fingers started examining Harry’s cock, she did find the feel enjoyable and also that he was quite large. Her fingers slowly started going up and down along Harry’s incredible cock. It had been quite some time since Phillipa had decided to share an evening with a man, but she knew that the young wizard was quite gifted in the size department. If Keira’s moans were any evidence, he seemed quite capable. 

Phillipa’s tongue slowly reached out and slowly stroked along her pale lips as a fire grew inside of her. Having been trapped as she was and essentially on the run before, Phillipa hadn’t exactly had opportunities to enjoy such an intimate form of pleasure. Her fingers started to curve even more on Harry’s cock to apply just a bit more pressure to the young man while her pussy started to moisten beneath the tangle of her uncut pubic hair. 

‘How can this be. He’s just a simple magic user.’ Phillipa thought. She had heard enough while hidden in her owl form to get some understanding about the mysterious man. He wasn’t from her world, but that was hardly her problem. All she wanted to do was give him a simple gift, and then she would be on her way to track down the surviving members of the Sorceresses’ Lodge. Still, every passing moment that her fingers moved along Harry’s throbbing cock, the blinded sorceress could feel more and more of her precum starting to leak out from her cunny. Some dampened the black wild curls of her pubic hair while more beads of sexual hunger started dripping down her leg. 

“What magic is this that makes your flesh so appetizing?” Phillipa asked before she leaned in and started to look and examine the long length of hard flesh her fingers were pleasuring. While she couldn’t see the cock, it radiated with something, not magic quite but still something that begged her to taste and feel the hard-long flesh. With each beat of her heart, Phillipa could feel more fires erupting on her naked flesh. She needed to taste the cock, to use it for her own pleasure. Part of her just wanted to find a quiet village and enjoy herself with the most attractive woman she could find, but something continued drawing her to Harry and his large prick.

While Phillipa’s own pleasure rose, Harry himself was getting close to release. Distracted as she was by his cock, Harry was able to his own magical talent to break free from the ropes Phillipa had tethered him with. Moving as swiftly as possible, Harry’s hand snapped up and grabbed Phillipa’s neck. He pulled her in and as she let out a surprised noise, Harry’s nice wide cock went right into her mouth. 

“Wharrmmmth?!” Phillipa’s eyes would have widened if she still had them. She couldn’t believe the boldness of the young brat as he pulled her head in onto his cock. The remaining animal side of her nearly made her snap her teeth down on Harry’s cock, but the instant that her tongue had tasted his flesh, the mystical effect that had drawn her to Harry’s body continued to upend Phillipa’s usual response to such a situation. Instead of blasting him right then and there with a spell, she used her tongue to wrap and rub all over the young wizard’s incredible tasting cock. She sucked and slurped away on his cock until she was taking nearly half of his cock inside of her warm wet opening. When Harry pushed her body away, Phillipa crashed back onto the ground and looked up at Harry with a confused expression. Wasting no time, the young wizard with messy black hair moved his body on top of Phillipa’s and settled his form down so that he was sitting above her neck with his cock wedged up against her lips.  
“Hurry up and keep sucking. I want to see how good it will feel using all of your mouth.”

Phillipa was already getting horny enough that she didn’t resist opening her mouth, but she was also confident she’d make him cum without much effort now in the new position. As Harry continued forcefully pulling her head up and down on his cock, Phillipa couldn’t believe how horny her mind was feeling while her pussy quivered with boiling lust.

As the sorceress’ skilled tongue started slipping and sliding along Harry’s cock, the young wizard leaned back slightly so that he could play his fingers on the black-haired woman’s unguarded sex. He paused a moment from touching Phillipa’s pussy when he saw her wild and unkempt bush. Harry didn’t mind the natural style, but what he had in mind for Phillipa next would work out better for her with a bit less.  
Grabbing his wand Harry quickly cast a few spells. The first were cutting spells that neatly cut away some of the dark curls while the last smell worked to perfectly shave away some of the edges of the sorceress’ untamed pubic mound. Soon she just had a nice triangle patch of black hair, shorter than before and much more condensed. Phillipa didn’t mind the trimming. She never usually let her pubic hair get so out of control but had been unable to do any self-care while trapped in her animal form.  
Her mind was further distracted when Harry’s fingers finally touched her flesh. Harry quickly perceived how wet Phillipa was the second that his fingers rubbed along the soft tissues of her damp flesh. There mere touch of the strange man’s finger on her pussy was enough to make Phillipa cum. She moaned all along Harry’s cock before her pussy fluttered and expelled out a bit of her sweet sensual nectar. Her body rose up, pushing Harry’s body up as well while the energy from her explosion blossomed out and blazed from her hard nipples down to her twitching toes. Heat and lust swam throughout her body. Phillipa couldn’t believe the pleasure. Even as wise as she was, the great Phillipa Eilhart hadn’t realized how badly she needed someone around to play with. 

As Phillipa started to recover, her hands ended up reaching up and rubbing and squeezing on the flesh of Harry’s ass. Occasionally, she even worked to nudge his body forward so that more of his tasty could drove itself into her hungry throat. Phillipa was still so blinded by her orgasm that she failed to notice how much Harry’s cock was throbbing. 

“Uhmmm… Phillipa.” Harry had barely any time to say before he started to erupt. Nice and deep inside of Phillipa’s ravenous throat, the young wizard’s cock jerked before suddenly blasting out the first volley of his thick white cum. Phillipa was caught off guard by the sudden eruption. Part of her was angry but as Harry kept his fingers locked through her hair, she couldn’t even pull back as each new blast of his cum seared its way straight down her throat and to parts beyond.

When Phillipa was finally able to swallow up Harry’s cum, her face looked quite displeased with him. “You are the first man to cum down my throat in a long time. You should be quite honored.” Phillipa said as her breathes came out in shallow depleted gasps. Her entire body was on edge from her explosion and from the process of having Harry cum down her throat. 

“Now… we should…” Phillipa wasn’t able to tell Harry what she thought they should do. Harry pulled off of the space between her neck and her ample breasts and then cast another spell on the ropes. Driven by the invisible magic, the ropes started moving Phillipa’s naked body. The woman who had lost her eyes for her dreams was flipped over until she was on her stomach. Quickly enough the ropes continued moving her into a specific position. Her arms were secured in front of her body while the ropes pulled up her waist until she was settled on her knees with her ass and pussy visible to Harry. 

As the young wizard moved in, he applied one more spell he had actually learned from Triss. With a simple verbal command, another rope stretched out from the rest. This one quickly snaked in between Phillipa’s legs and started grinding away along the inside of her pale sensitive petals. Under Harry’s spell, the rope moved up and down, back and forth inside of Phillipa’s hungry sex. 

Of course, while Harry had unleashed a spell to play with Phillipa’s pussy, he wasn’t going to start there. Instead he gripped the curves of Phillipa’s nice ass and then immediately started letting his fingers rub all over her flesh. 

“Stop toying with me. I… I sucked on your cock. You should… wahh… hey… your fingers do not belong there at all!” Phillipa growled out as Harry’s fingers started exploring the edge of her ass. Harry ignored her and cast another spell to make additional ropes crisscross the area beneath Phillipa’s exposed breasts. The new ropes started rubbing and grinding all along her hard nipples while he pushed his finger inside of her asshole.

“Nyiaaaahh… you’re the worst sort of man.” Phillipa moaned out before crying out suddenly once more. There were now two fingers pushing inside of her asshole and she couldn’t believe the young man’s audacity. It wasn’t that it didn’t feel good, but she wanted his cock in her pussy, and she didn’t like that he wasn’t immediately heeding his wishes. After casting a rejuvenation spell, Harry’s cock hardened and grew to its full mark. Just like when he had pushed his fingers into her asshole, the young black-haired wizard gave no warning before he punched his thick cock into her tight little asshole. 

This time, Phillipa nearly lost her mind. The cock that had just been driving its way in and out of her horny throat was now pounding its way directly into her tight clenching asshole. Her mouth opened up and cried out with a mix of pain and bliss as her asshole was widened out by Harry’s cock. 

Harry himself winced slightly as the sorceress’s asshole tightened up around his cock once more. The heat all around his cock was incredible but it paled in comparison to the heat raging throughout his loins. Still a bit raw from Phillipa’s ravenous blowjob, Harry’s cock was being caught off guard with each new beat as Phillipa’s ass quivered and restricted along every inch of his member. Phillipa’s pussy was also becoming quite full of lust. Each time Harry pounded her ass with his thickness, the rope grinding along her slit continued teasing and stroking the fires of her carnal need. Phillipa did her best not to admit to the level of pleasure racing through her naked body, but even she wasn’t strong enough to stop all her moans from leaping free of her lungs. Soon enough Harry’s cock was burning with the heat of each new thrust. Phillipa cried out in front of him like a bitch in heat each time his big fat cock pushed deeper inside her unguarded bowels.

“Yourahh.. you’re going to break my ass! I won’t give in to such base pleasure… Hawahh… not… I cannot…” The sorceress with jet black hair was unable to utter another word as her body was once more wrecked by the power of an incredible orgasm. 

The tight flesh of her asshole clenched all along Harry’s member. The fires burned away throughout his balls before he felt his flesh jerk. Once again, Harry started dumping a nice full load directly into the once mighty royal adviser. Phillipa’s jaw dropped as she felt the internal discharge filling every inch of her dark passageway with his warm hot cum.

Phillipa could do little but moan and relish the intense heat that blanketed her hole. After Harry pulled his cock out of her, she could feel a bit of his cum spilling out from deep inside her ravaged asshole. ‘What I wouldn’t give to have a bitch tongue fuck my asshole right now.’ Phillipa thought as she worked hard to recover her depleted breathing. Her ass was sore and her throat was still a bit raw from Harry’s hard controlling nature as he had forced her to suck his cock. 

“Can you release me from these ropes now? I prefer putting others in bondage.” Phillipa declared softly as she looked back towards Harry with her eyeless gaze. Harry nodded and cast a spell that released the ropes from their points. He was surprised as Phillipa got up and walked past him over to a nearby tree. Phillipa turned around and brought a hand down and extended a finger down in between her legs. Two of her fingers scooped up some of the thick delicious cum. Playing up the lewdness of the act, she slowly dragged her fingers up along her body, smearing Harry’s seed along her inner thigh, against her hard nipple and finally up to her lips.

The moment that she tasted Harry’s cum again, Phillipa almost shivered visibly. She didn’t understand why the man’s seed was so delicious or why it made her crave his cock so much. He seemed ordinary enough, but perhaps there was something more, hidden beneath just his aperance. Phillipa soon grew bored of speculation, there would be time enough for that later, after Harry serviced her incredibly horny pussy. 

“Hmmph, do I have to do everything? Come wizard, there is only one whole left to fuck, that is, if you feel up to it…” Phillipa said with a wicked grin. She didn’t let on just how desperately she wanted to feel Harrys’ cock stuffing itself nice and deep inside of her cunny. 

The wizard with a lightning scar and black hair didn’t need a second invitation. After casting one more rejuvenation spell, he moved in swiftly. After teasing the breadth of his cock along Phillipa’s pussy, Harry quickly jammed nearly all of his cock directly into her eagerly awaiting cunt.

“Owaaahhh… your cock must be some kind of wonder. You could make a great deal bedding women at a brothel.”

“I’m not out here just to fuck. I’m trying to get home.” Harry replied back before he started grunting out as he fucked Phillipa. Her asshole had been tight, but her pussy was a different story. Just as warm as her asshole, her pussy quivered in a incredibly sweet manner while more and more of her juices spilled out down her thighs and against Harry’s rigid flesh. 

“Do you… do you honestly expect me to believe that is your only goal. You could be a traitorous agent preparing to bring me back to Radovid. Though I doubt he would have hired such a simple-minded fellow as his agenwaaahhh!!!” Phillipa cried out and wrapped her arms around Harry as he really started pounding her up against the tree. The smooth bark was cool against her back while Harry’s cock unleashed storms of white-hot pleasure inside her pussy. Every thrust pushed open Phillipa’s pussy while some of Harry’s cum continued spilling out of her asshole. Soon Phillipa’s moans became nothing less than the rough sounds of a animal in the fires of mating. Her pussy twitched and clung to every inch of Harry’s cock as it moved in and out of the tight pink depths of the Sorceress. 

As Phillipa neared her newest orgasm, she started biting down on Harry’s shoulders and neck, if only to stifle some of her throaty sensual roars as Harry’s cock continued to undo her. Her legs wrapped up around his butt and she worked to pull every extra inch of Harry’s cock inside of her as possible. Before long, her head jerked back as she melted against Harry’s thundering shoves. Her juices spilled out and coated Harr’s shaft and balls in her juices while her throat managed one long burning note of ecstasy as she came on Harry’s cock once more. Just as before, when Phillipa’s body went into overdrive, it pulled Harry’s cock along for the ride. As her pink pussy lips shivered and locked in around Harry’s cock, Phillipa’s body ignited the young wizard’s release and did everything possible to milk as much cum out of his balls as possible. 

Harry growled out as he spent another volley of thick cum directly into Phillipa’s hungry womb. Her nipples and breasts rubbed heavily against his chest as the powerful sorceress struggled to even managed something that resembled a breath. Harry eventually moved back from the tree and carried Phillipa along with his cock still wedged up inside of her pussy. After setting her down he quickly went to work setting up a small camp for them. After blasting the arrogant sorceress with his cum, even he didn’t know if he could manage another rejuvenation spell. As he set Phillipa down she went to sleep soon after. Harry simply looked over the strange woman before he got himself cleaned up. His trip to the elves had been delayed yet the young wizard didn’t seem to mind the pause in the slightest.


	5. The Elf Lands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Phillipa journey to the elven lands in search of a ritual to take Harry back to his home.

Harry immediately knew something had gone wrong with the portal. From what Phillipa had said, they were supposed to have appeared at an elvish throne room where they would find an elf named Francesca Findabair. When they appeared however, all he saw was a nicely furnished tent that had all the makings of a scholar’s residence. It reminded him of Dumbledore’s office for a moment before he realized they were not alone. A lovely redheaded woman stood up from an ornate wooden chair, her eyes narrowing at him.

“Who are you?” The elf’s voice was anything but friendly. Harry was about to reply when Phillipa shook her head and waved her hand. 

“Quickly Harry grab her before she can cast a spell!” Phillipa called out. Harry didn’t hesitate and quickly moved in on the elf. She tried to run but he quickly grabbed her arms and locked them behind her back. Secure in his grips, Ida was unable to cast a spell before Phillipa cast her own magic in the tent to block the sage’s attempts at fighting them off.

“Phillipa Eilhart?” The redhead woman said as Harry held her up against his body.

“Yes Ida. Harry Potter, this is Ida Emean aep Sivney, an elven sage and definitely not who were supposed to be visiting this evening.” Phillipa said gruffly with annoyance.

“I apologize for the mistake Ida. Your help is required. Young Harry here is not from our world. The Lodge has decided to help send him back.”

“The lodge?” The elf said almost incredulously. “I take no part in your plots any more Phillipa. And you have a bigger problem. How dare you do this to me? You and this dh'oine do not belong here.” Ida said as Harry continued holding her arms safe and secure. Harry didn’t know Ida personally, but he was willing to give Phillipa the benefit of the doubt, so long as they didn’t harm the redheaded sage. Phillipa was not quite in the mood to be so charitable.

“It is important that we return Harry to his home Ida. Myself and the other sorceresses owe him that at least.” 

Ida remained indifferent. “The elves have no care about one dh’oine.” Phillipa shook her head.

“Use your head Ida. How many humans have motivated me to attempt to use elven magic? You must help us Ida.” Phillipa said, her patience wearing out with the arrogant elf.

Ida looked back towards Harry. Her eerie beauty would have mesmerized the young man if he hadn’t already met and fucked a number of incredibly beautiful women since he had accidentally come to the world. The elf’s greenish gray eyes looked over Harry’s green eyes, his scar and black hair. Ida’s face slowly turned back to Phillipa. 

“Doesn’t look like anything special to me.” Phillipa’s annoyance grew so much that she could have growled at her old friend.

“Then by all means, let us show you something special my elven friend...” Phillipa said before her hands reached forward towards the front of Ida’s outfit. The sorceress skilled fingers latched onto the material keeping Ida’s breasts protected and covered up.

The pressure on her breasts made the redheaded elf narrow her eyes in frustration, but Ida knew that Phillipa was not going to stop with just that. 

“You know I will make you pay for this Phillipa.” Ida growled out as Phillipa dragged down the elf’s clothing to reveal the redheaded girl’s nice pale breasts.

“Mrrrmmm. I will admit it will be a pleasure to become truly intimate with you Ida.” The sorceress declared as her skilled fingers graced slowly along Ida’s breasts and soft pink nipples. Ida’s eyes closed. Phillipa’s fingres felt like feathers tickling the edges of Ida’s sense. The elf’s mind seemed to pass over the tip of a burning flame as Phillipa continued working her magic. Harry’s grip remained focused even when a sultry moan broke free of the elf’s picturesque lips. 

“Harry, why don’t you start showing Ida why you are so special to me and the others that you have… helped.” Phillipa declared, a lurid look on her face as she leaned in and opened her mouth before closing it on the elf’s pretty pink nipple.

“Nuah! Phillipah!” Ida moaned out as Harry’s fingers slowly started sliding down along the elf’s finely crafted clothing. His fingers moved around her top and found their way to the side of Ida’s nice full tits. Soon Harry was pushing in and rubbing all along the sides and under curve of the elf’s breasts while Phillipa continued suckling and licking along every inch of the sage’s divine looking nipples. The sorceress soon found that both Ida’s nipples had become hard and steel and quite fertile as far as manifesting pleasure in her elven friend, at least based on the increasing level of her moans. 

“You really are quite weak aren’t you Ida.” Phillipa declared as she latched her mouth onto one nipple before she started alternating to the other. The puffy hard flesh tasted so good to the leader of the Sorceress Lodge. Her pussy was starting to get nice and wet as she continued nibbling on elven flesh. Ida’s body trembled in between her body and Harry’s and Phillipa knew that soon Harry’s big juicy cock would be getting nice and hard. With a flick of her fingers, Phillipa used her magic to lock up Ida’s arms over her head. She didn’t want the elf trying to make any attempt at escape, not when her pussy was already starting to become flush with heat and a needy sensation to explore all of Ida’s body. 

“Harry, help me remove Ida’s clothing. It’s not like she is going to need them soon.” A wicked smile formed on her features while her magical vision searched out items in the room that could enhance what she planned to do with the beautiful redhead. Harry nodded towards Phillipa and settled into work. Before long, his fingers were finding every little spot that kept the elf’s dress up. Once they were undone, the intricately crafted dress fell free of Ida’s body. Pale-white flesh filled his green eyes. The elf would have stood perfectly still, petrified by embarrassment if not for another pinch from the blinded woman tormenting her. 

“Nuwaaahhh… Phillipa you are worse than a ravenous dog!” Ida moaned out as the tit hungry woman with continued sucking all over her almost ashen breasts and light pink nipples. Phillipa was enjoying herself thoroughly. Mostly, when she spent time with someone in an intimate fashion, the sorceress preferred the company of woman. Harry was actually the first male she enjoyed fucking in some time. Getting to lick and pinch all over the elven woman who stood above most human females in terms of beauty was very pleasing to her, especially after having been trapped in her animal form for so long. Whenever the eyeless woman pulled her lips from Ida’s tasty nipples, her fingers moved up and groped and kneaded the ample flesh of Ida’s breasts. 

“You truly are blessed.” Phillipa said to their lovely elven host. Her fingers continued grasping and pushing in against Ida’s soft breasts. Pleasure swam through her mind while her fingers traveled along pristine warmth on the elf’s soft cushiony tits. When Phillipa prepared herself to sample Ida’s nipples once more, she felt a nest of passionate anxiety starting to trickle out of her pussy. Her pretty pink bottom lips were much more available then when she had returned to her human form. The day after she ‘met’ Harry, she had used a spell to clean up her untamed bush and reduce it to a sharp, pristine triangle that was situated above the hood of her clit. After shrugging out of her own clothes she redoubled her efforts to drive Ida mad with lust. 

As Phillipa’s pussy went from wet to frothing, Harry’s cock was making its presence known to Ida. The young wizard’s hands had returned to her hips after he had stripped her naked. Now his warm fingers were joined by an iron hard object that was currently poking in between the small gap in between Ida’s legs. The elf’s pussy started becoming as wet and lousy with desire as Phililpa’s own sex. She trembled against as Harry’s body as you the young man grinned and slowly wedged his cock forward and back along the bottom edge of her cunny and her sensitive asshole. Harry’s slow dry humping quickly turned wet as both his precum and traces of the elf’s pleasure started to escape her slit and make a mess on the top of Harry’s crest and plenty of his length behind his tip. Harry and Ida’s breathing started becoming more rapid and wild as the pleasure built in within them.

“You dh’oine…. Brute…. My… pussy is not… a creature you can just tease…” Ida said, almost unbelieving the words that came forth from her incredible lips. But the man’s cock was so warm and hard against her flesh. Each time his length throbbed against her flesh, the elf’s nerves sent jolts of intense heat from her pussy to her mind. Ida’s gray eyes looked back towards Harry and she almost uttered out a sentence begging him to push his cock inside of her petals. Another throb made her knees threaten to buckle and she actually found herself wishing her hands were freed so that she could reach down and guide the strange human’s cock into the gates of her desire. 

As if she knew what Ida was thinking, Phillipa bit down on the elf’s tender nipples. After being teased by both Philippa and Harry, the sharp note of pain was enough to set Ida off. She screamed out like a wild animal as her pussy sprayed out a generous coating of her girlcum all over Harry’s warm strong cock. Pleasure and energy crackled through her sensitive nipples while her pussy twitched uncontrollably. Only Harry’s hands on the pale elf’s hips kept her up before she was finally able to stand on her own feet once again. 

Harry himself was ready to spear his cock right into Ida’s pussy when Phillipa decided she wanted both of them to wait just a little longer. “That was very unfair Ida. I don’t recall giving you permission to cum. You’ve displeased your mistress…” Phillipa said before she went down on her knees in front of Harry and the elf. Philippa leaned her own naked body forward. Ida and Harry didn’t have to wait long to figure out what she was intending. Quickly enough, the tongue that had been ravishing Ida’s nipples and breasts licked out and slowly stroked its way along the still quivering vaginal lips of the elven sage. 

“Nuwaahhh… Phillipa don’t be so rough. I… I still need time to recover.” Ida said, her body trembling against Harry’s body. Phillipa pulled back and smiled up at the redheaded beauty. 

“Tonight, you are my slave and you will only speak when commanded. I hope you understand. I hate repeating myself…” Phillipa said before she gave Ida’s pussy a gentle nibble before she pulled her mouth off of the elf’s pussy and descended her lips down to open up in front of Harry’s cockhead. 

Harry had to use all of his will to stop from cumming when Phillipa’s lips sealed tightly onto the bulbous end of his cock. His toes curled on the ground and his legs shook a bit but he was able to build a mental wall up even as Phillipa’s lips opened and her tongue sailed along his warm throbbing flesh with incredible finesse. 

“You… you must have lost your wits with your eyes. I… I will never bow to you.” Ida declared softly. strong as her words were, she couldn’t help but feel a gaping emptiness in her pussy as Phillipa continued gorging her mouth and tongue on the cock that should have been pushing inside of her sex. The elf sage’s lip quivered as her knife-shaped ears were filled with the sound of Phillipa’s gluttonous cock sucking. 

Phillipa enjoyed every minute of the lewd act. Her eyes looked up towards the redheaded woman before slowly leaning back down. The leader of the Sorceress’s lodge knew what she was waiting for, and she would be perfectly fine sucking on Harry’s cock until she got it. 

Soon enough, Harry thought he was going to cum himself. His loins were tight and practically on fire as Phillipa continued focusing all of her attention on the tip of his cock. His balls throbbed and almost pushed out Ida’s still trembling legs. Right about when Harry thought he might explode and fill up Phillipa’s tight throat with his cum, the lovely elven sage shook and then closed her eyes.   
“Enough Phillipa. I need his cock inside of me. I want you to lick my pussy please!” The noise the elf made was needful, lewd and far beneath the elf’s usual standards of communication. 

“Please what? Phillipa said after letting Harry’s thick cockhead pop out from her mouth with a lewd ‘plurp’. Phillipa leaned her head close, letting her warm breath land on Ida’s pussy but not reaching her tongue forward to sate the needy sage’s rampant lust. 

Ida gasped sharply before her mind filled with pleasure again as Harry’s big hard cock throbbed between her legs and against her horny petals. “Please mistress… Lick my pussy and let him fuck my naughty pussy.”

“You can be such a good little elf sometimes can’t you?” Phillipa asked rhetorically before she smiled up towards Harry. “Why don’t you lay her down and then get ready to show her how special your cock is.” Phillipa suggested. The young wizard quickly set the naked elf woman down on the ground. Her pussy was covered in her juices and just a bit of Phillipa’s saliva. Chalk full of horniness himself, Harry was about to plunge his cock into Ida’s pussy when Philippa moved in and set her naked body above the elf.

“I think she can wait a bit longer Harry. Why don’t you fuck me a bit? It’s already been several hours after all.” Philippa said with a cruel chuckle. Ida almost panicked but became distracted when her harsh mistress unexpectedly waved a hand across the area above her pussy. Right before the elf’s gray eyes, she saw the fine red bristles of her pubic hair removed with the fires of magic. Her vulva was smooth as silk now thanks to Phillipa. If Ida hadn’t been at the brink of her wit’s end, she would have threatened the wicked sorceress once more. Instead she simply mewled and pouted at Phillipa.

“You said he could fuck me…”

“And he will, but I get to have him first…” Phillipa said before Ida noticed a red candle in the sorceress’ hand. It was one of the candles that lit up Ida’s tent. Quickly after she noticed what Phillipa had in her hand, Ida realized the human’s intention. The first drop of hot red wax sent another shiver of pleasure and pain through her body. Ida’s eyes almost rolled up inside her head, she didn’t know how much more she could take.

Fortunately for Ida, Harry had other plans in mind. Phillipa wiggled her bare ass at him, inviting his cock with a nice wet slit dripping with desire. Every time she shook her ass, her breasts jiggled above Ida’s eyes and more hot wax dropped down, marking the elf’s hard nipples and the smooth skin just to the right of her pussy. Ida let out another strained moan that was only greeted by another laugh from Philipa. Harry watched it all, his cock throbbing with excitement as Phillipa sexually tormented the lovely redheaded elf. Even though the sorceress pussy seemed to be uttering a silent plea, Harry was not interested in acquiescing to Phillipa’s demands.

Plucking up his wand from his clothing, Harry quickly cast a restraining spell. Magical chains leapt from his wand, securing Phillipa’s legs, waist and breasts before she was flipped over onto her back. Her head came to rest just shy of Ida’s rear.

The sorceress with no eyes was caught completely off guard. Using her magical vision, her head leaned up and looked towards Harry. Before she could say anything, another chain rapped around her neck and arms to secure her in place. The chains made her boobs swell and stick out even more while Harry kept his want at the ready and started pushing the big tip of his cock in against Ida’s soft pliant opening. 

“Imperio.” Harry said, a sly grin spreading on his features. With the mind control spell, he put Phillipa to work repaying Ida for her wicked ways. Under his control, the eyeless beauty of a sorceress opened her mouth and reached out her tongue towards Ida’s unprotected asshole.

Ida had just been getting used to feeling Harry’s cock pushing in to her pussy when suddenly she felt something completely new tickling the other entrance into her forest. “Whaauwaaahh!” She cried out as Harry’s cock and then Phillipa’s tongue pushed inside of her tight holes. As Harry started to thrust, Phillipa’s tongue started wiggling and probing even deeper. The dual sensations provoked a mixture of outrage and pleasure within the elven sage.

“Nuaahh… this… this is so indecent… but… so warm too. Please dh’oine… please keep filling me up…” Ida managed to say in between moans. She couldn’t believe that Phillipa Eilhart was eating out her asshole. It was surreal, naughty and forbidden for a woman of her standing, and yet she could do nothing to pause the rampant waves of pleasure flashing back and forth through her damp body as the black-haired human with a lightning bolt scar continued ploughing her with the strength and tenacity of a beast. 

Soon enough, Phillipa’s tongue reached even deeper inside of Ida’s asshole. Phillipa couldn’t believe what she was doing. She couldn’t break the spell but all she could do was focus on the sensations of Ida’s tight opening her tongue. The severely tight channel and the way it constricted all over her tongue let her know that Ida was definitely not as practiced as Phillipa was. Try as she might to concoct a swift revenge for Harry, she soon lost herself to the pleasure as her pussy started to well up with more of her juices as she was forced to eat out the elven sage. 

As her pleasure mounted again, Ida’s hips were moving on their own. Her pussy clung to every inch of Harry’s cock while Phillipa’s invading tongue continued mapping out every inch of her asshole. Sweat covered every bit of her flesh now and her nice full breasts were bouncing madly as the final layer of her defense was broken down with every thrust of the human’s large throbbing cock. 

“Dh’oine… keep thrusting… I’m… sorry… I’m cummingiwuaaahhh!!!” Ida cried out as her pussy exploded with the fire of a great and powerful spell. Her pussy quaked with rich white-hot bliss and her inner walls hugged valiantly to Harry’s cock but even that wasn’t enough to completely stop his thrusts.

Covered in sweat himself, Harry’s body lowered a bit and his lean chest started bouncing along Ida’s bare breasts as he reached his own release. When the final drum beat sounded off in his body, his balls tightened and he delivered the tip of his cock all the way into the elf’s welcoming womb. The sage’s deepest points were rewarded greatly for her patience and the feel of her body as Harry blew his load past the opening of her cervix. This time, Ida’s eyes did roll up in her head as the human’s body continued rolling back and pushing forward until he was finally done filling her up. 

Ida gasped and moaned. Her body was entirely depleted of energy, but she did what she could to keep Harry from pulling out when his breathing finally got back under control. When he pulled back, she let out a strained sexual growl and immediately felt a great bit of his thick white seed spilling out of her pussy. She would have smiled if she could, knowing exactly where the thick leak was going to go. Harry shifted back and then looked at the sweat-covered redheaded woman.

“I know that was a lot, but in case you’re looking to have a bit more fun with Phillipa, I know a way for us to have another go.” The dark-haired wizard said with a smug grin. Ida’s gray eyes looked from the handsome man who had just filled her with seed down to Phillipa’s whose tongue was still deep in her asshole. She knew she should have done anything else, but try as she might, she couldn’t stop herself from giving the strange dh’oine a nod as she thought up a couple ways she could get even with the leader of the Sorceress’ Lodge…


	6. Meeting the Elf Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Phillipa meet with Queen Francesca Findabair

In the morning after meeting Ida, Harry Potter was surprised to find both her and Phillipa eager to go again. Ida kissed him all over when Phillipa rode on the bed. Then they washed off to get cleaned up and Harry ended up fucking Ida while she used some of her elven magic to play with Phillipa’s asshole while whipping tiny bands of fire across the raven-haired woman’s nipples. They finally managed to get cleaned up and settled down for breakfast. The young wizard hadn’t consumed a meal as greedily except for when he enjoyed some of his first meals with Hagrid after finding out he was a wizard. Cumming in a sorceress and a sage was hard work, not that he minded. 

Unfortunately, while relations between Ida and Phillipa had improved, Ida revealed that she did not have the knowledge to help them. Fortunately, she had an idea of someone who could help them.

“Queen Francesca Findabair. If there is an elf alive who knows the arcane ways to travel between worlds and bring you back to your home, the queen is the best chance you have Harry.” Ida said, her expression still slightly sharp towards him. The sage’s expression softened slightly, and her green eyes dipped away from his face before slowly moving back up. 

“Forgive me Harry. I still see your ears. But you are no Dh’oine. Not from our world at least.” 

“Next time you could just trust my word. I told you as much before your first release last night…” Phillipa said, seemingly marveling at her own plan. The elf with long red hair slowly turned back to her. 

“All is not forgiven or forgotten Phillipa. Harry is an innocent, cast adrift by powerful magic. You have crimes that will need to be revisited another day.” Ida said, the momentary ease to her expression removed as quickly as it had arrived when she looked at Phillipa. 

Phillipa nearly scoffed but remembered that she needed to be diplomatic for Harry’s sake. “Then you must take us to Francesca.”

“I will bring you before the Queen. And you Phillipa, will remember to afford her the respect you arrogantly believe yourself entitled to. A failed leader is no proper match for a Queen of the Aen Seidhe.” The elven sage of incredible beauty declared sharply to her one-time peer. 

Phillipa gave a short nod before casually popping a few grapes into her mouth. Like Harry she was more than a bit winded and was not about to go to the highest of the elf bitches without at least some food in her stomach. 

A short time after, the three were brought to Queen Francesca Findabair’s throne. As Harry entered the room, he found that it had a simple elegance that he wasn’t really expecting. He had figured that these elves, unlike the elves he had met in his own world would have a taste for grander things. Yet as he moved closer to the beautiful blonde woman in front of him, the grandest thing beside her beauty was the throne that she sat in. Set in front of a long curtain at the back of the throne room, the throne appeared to have two branches reaching forward like great upraised wings. Throne and curtain formed a backdrop of a beautiful portrait of one of the most beautiful visions that Harry had ever seen. Sitting in front of him was a woman who could not have been more than thirty, and yet, she was the Queen of all the elves in the area he was at, including those wearing armor and holding swords and other weapons. 

The guards had not forbade them entrance to the Queen, not with someone like Ida leading the trio. All the same, they were quire alert, seemingly begging Phillipa or the Dh’oine to make one wrong move so that they could fall upon them like assassins in the night. 

“Your highness.” The redheaded sage began. 

“It is a great gift to be in your presence once again Queen Francesca Findabair of the Aen Seidhe…” Phillipa said before dipping her eyes and giving the smallest of bows to the enthralling Queen sitting in front of her. 

“I… I am honored to stand before you Queen Francesca.” Harry said, reciting the introduction exactly as Ida had instructed him to. Well not exactly. Phillipa didn’t believe that the queen needed to be bothered with her full title twice. ‘We don’t have all day Harry.’ Phillip had told him as they moved to where the Queen waited. 

“I welcome you all. Though I am very surprised Ida. I thought we cut all ties with the Lodge, and yet I see this one, the one who could not complete her task. A sorceress who lost her eyes to those without a drop of magic in their blood. I see her, and I see another Dh’oine that I have never met before. Please explain…” Francesca’s tone was at the same time sharp as it was pleasing to Harry’s ears. He knew of one thing, that no matter what, he did not want to disappoint the woman with blonde hair styled in side by side buns sitting in front of him. Not one bit. 

“What I would say is best done away from others my Queen.” Ida said. To Harry’s surprise, the guards turned in unison and departed from the area without a single word from the Queen.

“You have my attention Ida. But I hope that this is truly as important as you believe it is.” Francesca declared as she leaned forward barely an inch from the back of her chair as she looked at the black haired human standing in front of her. He didn’t seem like much, only a scar and a strange set of spectacles separated from hundreds of humans she had seen in her lifetime. 

“Your majesty this is Harry Potter. He appears Dh’oine but he is actually not from our world. After his arrival, he has been generous enough to aide Triss Merigold. Phillipa and many others from vicious witch hunters scouring the land for any with magic running through their veins. For all his work, Phillipa journey with him to find a way to bring him back home.”

“Why do I suspect a trap Phillipa. He looks like any other human. Am I really to believe you care enough about getting him back home? Even if what you say is true, the world is in flames. One life is not this important.”

“He is special Francesca. I would recommend you test him. You will clearly see that he is not of this world.” Phillipa declared, doing her best to keep a smile from forming on her lips. She was quite surprised when Ida nodded. 

“Normally I am not inclined to agree with Phillipa, but an intimate test of Harry will help show he is unlike any of the men on this world.” Ida said, owing to the fact that even some of the lowest of the Dh’oine in their world had been raised and groomed to treat elves with at the very least, mild disdain. She sensed that Harry had never harbored any such feelings. 

“Now that is rather interesting. Very well, Potter. I will test you…” The pure-blooded elf woman said, her eyes drinking in the man standing in front of her.

Harry looked at Phillipa and Ida, unsure exactly what to do. The sage eventually gave him a nod and the young wizard moved forward. His feet paused when he was standing about twenty inches from the Queen. Harry couldn’t believe it, but her beauty appeared to have increased even more when he drew close to her. In front of the queen and her wooden throne, the boy who lived, waited. 

“Have you ever attended to a queen before?” Francesca said, shifting her legs slightly underneath her blue and red regal attire. He young lad was handsome enough, but still paled in comparison to many of her lovers, or even those that would have caught the eye of Phillipa or Ida. What makes him so special? The Queen wondered to herself once again.

Harry shook his head. “No ma’am – I mean, your highness.” Harry said quickly. As he stood there, he could tell something was off. It felt – strange, like he was in the middle of a storm but there was no clouds or weather around him. The sensation reminded him of his experience thinking back to times when he was a child, before he knew magic. It was as if he knew something was different, or that something was happening, but he had no clue as to what exactly it was. 

The impression that Harry was feeling was actually the Elf Queen’s doing. To be more exact, he was feeling the raw power that exuded from the beautiful woman with hair the color of an Alder tree. Francesca’s magic was not just enveloping Harry, it was probing him as well, looking for some deception, or something that would give the queen reason to actually keep him in her presence a little longer. So far, she found nothing and decided that the least she could do was put him to good use.

“Dh’oine. Where you come from, are there men who serve women sexually? Where the woman is in complete control?” Francesca’s lips curled into a small smile when he actually blushed in front of her. There is no way this one is a virgin is he? No – not with how Phillipa has been staring at him this whole time. The Queen thought before she turned her complete focus to Harry.

“I don’t know. I didn’t know people were into that sort of thing. But, if that is what you want, and you’ll send me home, I’ll do it.” Harry replied easily. Letting her be in control seemed a small price to be able to get back to his home.

Francesca smiled and then started to shift the material of her dress with her magic. Harry watched as the fabric of her dress was pulled neatly to the side to reveal the Queen’s legs. They were bare all the way down to her shoes while her sex was guarded by a pair of the most aesthetically pleasing panties he had ever seen in his life. The work of art was made of soft white lace with various designs of flowers in soft shades of red and green. While the Queen’s dress had been removed by magic, her panties stayed exactly where they were. 

“I will need to hear you beg Dh’oine. Beg and please me and perhaps one day I shall show you the way to your home…”

Harry took the cue from the queen and settled down onto his knees in front of her. He reached out one hand slowly. When his fingers were just above her milky white flesh, he gradually brought the pads of his fingertips down to the smooth flesh of Francesca’s leg.

“Please help me great Queen. I don’t belong in this world.” Harry said, his fingers slowly moving down to her knee before he reversed his course. The young wizard nothing from the pure-blood elf still sitting in front of him. Francesca’s eyes betrayed nothing. There was no quiver or sound from her mouth and it spurred Harry to simply press on and he reached out his left hand to settle on the queen’s other leg. 

Francesca watched the human. Nothing much had changed since he first started rubbing her legs, apart from the fact that not many Dh’oine would have touched her without believing it was some sort of trap. Harry was either brave, foolish or somehow ignorant. His actions did lend support to what Phillipa and Ida said, but Francesca would not be fooled herself.

“I don’t hear you begging anymore human. Perhaps you are not serious about your ques. Perhaps you are nothing but a pawn, someone meant to distract me from some new plot of Phillipa’s-” The queen’s voice turned into a growl as she finished her last sentence. Her leafy green eyes looked up towards Phillipa, but for all her power, she felt nothing insidious from Phillipa, at least as far as Harry was concerned. When she was distracted, Harry started moving closer, kissing his way along the inside of her thighs. When he got closer to her panties, Francesca felt the first sliver of pleasure seeping into her body. She let out no moan, but the touch of his lips so close to her sex did bring her focus back to the young wizard with messy black hair. 

Harry’s green eyes looked up at Francesca as he felt another shiver from her flesh. He continued to kiss her smooth flesh while his fingers never left her legs. Flying lazily and in disjointed patterns, the surface of his digits constantly rubbed and slid along as much of Francesca’s flesh as he could reach. Bit by bit, her flesh was warming to his touch. When her body shivered again, he swore he actually detected a whiff of her scent. The fragrance drifted through the queen’s panties as he pulled back from a new kiss on the inside of her thigh. 

“I am begging you your Highness. Whatever I can do, I will. Just help me get back home…” Harry said before inching his way a little closer towards Francesca’s panties. He was about to reach for them when suddenly, the elf queen’s underwear washed away. Every bit of the fabric turned into floating petals of green magic as the queen’s bare pussy was revealed to him.

“Continue Harry Potter. Show me just how much you want to return home.” Francesca declared. At this point, she was more than confident that Harry was not a human of her world. Of course, she wasn’t going to say no to having him serve her a bit before she granted him the kind of boon he needed to get home. Her body was more than warm now and she could feel some of her juices leaking freely from her pussy as Harry’s hot breath continued washing over her sensitive breath. He did not disappoint her, and quickly enough she felt his lips on her labia while his noise brushed close to her clitoris. 

The first moan that came from her mouth must have startled Phillipa and Ida. The two tensed up, seemingly worried it was the harbinger of something bad. Soon enough they relaxed, noticing the new look of lust starting to make its way into Francesca’s eyes. She did not care about them watching in the slightest. She had copulated with others watching before; Ida had even been one of the observers and participants on one occasion. Francesca moaned out as Harry continued licking and lapping away at her pussy. Soon enough he put his tongue to good use and pressed it inside of her nether regions. Her legs closed in a bit towards his head, but Harry pressed back against her. 

The Queen of the Elves found it cute that the human thought he could keep her legs open with just his hands alone. For the moment, the queen was either uninterested in a show of force, or simply enjoyed the young man’s behavior as his tongue continued sliding and exploring the inside of her vaginal opening. 

Harry continued working away at the elf woman’s pussy. His own sex was starting to awaken and throb. His fingers continued pressing out again Francesca’s legs until he decided to enhance his magic. Releasing his left hand, the young wizard reached his fingers out to start stroking the elven leader’s clit while his tongue continued wiggling left and right inside of the first few inches of her pussy. He no longer begged with his words and was enjoying this new practice as the sharp-tongued queen continued to moan as her body shivered from his touch. 

Francesca was surprised when the amount of her moans started turning from a trickle to a flood as Harry ate out every bit of her delicious pussy. How is he making me feel this good? the Queen thought while she noticed that Phillipa and Ida were now settled down near the throne and undressing each other with their own magic. Francesca felt that she should do the same, not only to mirror the other women in the room, but to free up her breasts from her clothing so that she could play with her nipples while Harry continued to pleasure her. 

When Harry noticed that Francesca’s clothing was floating off her body just like her panties, he allowed himself a small grin before he drove his tongue back inside of her pussy. It looked like he was winning, and it tasted like that as well. The Queen’s juices were flowing from her slit at a rapid rate compared to when he had started. When her entire body was exposed to him, Harry’s cock and his entire body throbbed with sexual energy. His hands reached down to grab at his belt. Just about as he had undone his buckle, he found his own clothes dematerializing before his eyes. Soon he was as naked as the Elf Queen seated in front of him. 

Francesca gave the Dho’ine no words. She unlike him, would never beg, but her green eyes did lock onto him with a expectant look as he inched closer. The tool of the man was rather impressive. She was eager to test it out, but she still had yet to see anything truly special. When Harry leaned forward and pressed his cock inside of her, she gasped lewdly and spread her legs nice and wide. It gave the young, bold man a nice view of her pussy taking him, but it also worked to tighten her vaginal opening along every inch of his thick crown.

“Prove your worth to me other-worlder.” Francesca said, a horny smile forming on her lips as her body started hungering for the young man’s cum the moment he started sinking more than his crown into her hole. Her tunnel quaked with growing energy. Warm liquid desire poured out from her slit as Harry’s large cock continued spreading her nice and wide. Harry soon started pounding the Queen against her chair. The rush it created in her body was fiery and just on the precipice on painful. It felt like each new thrust of his cock was igniting new blasts of magic nice and deep within her pussy while his cock continued punching closer towards her womb. 

While the young wizard continued plundering the Queen’s royal pussy, Ida and Phillipa busied themselves on the ground near the ornate elfish throne. Resuming her normal domineering behavior, Phillipa had her hands wound up tightly in elven sage’s long red hair. Currently, the bitch of a sorceress was using both her hand and her magic to keep Ida plastered to her pussy. As the elf woman started probing her nether lips with her tongue, Phillipa smiled greedily while she tweaked and played with her nipples as she watched Harry’s true strength starting to come out. Each of his thrusts was making both Francesca and her throne bounce. The sight was barbaric, and it stirred something deep in Phillipa. She wanted even more of that. No more ‘nice young wizard’, but a man at the height of passion as he did his best to balance out her great sexual hunger. 

“Ouwaaahh… yes…. Yes Harry. At the very least, your cock is of…huwaahh some use. Quickly, sit down… I need to properly ride you…” Francesca declared, partially because she wanted to change position, but mostly because she didn’t want to orgasm as she was literally fucked against her throne. Even as her mind swelled with passion and her body hungered for cum, she still had some sense of decorum. 

Harry nodded, and quickly settled in on the throne, only to find the royal elf practically jumping onto his lap. Francesca rested her legs out on the arms of her throne and then quickly lowered her body back down to meet Harry’s member. The instant that her lips parted to take Harry’s long hard prick back inside of her bare pussy, it felt like one of her last seals had broken. Her nipples rose out towards the roof of the structure as her moans turned wanton and undisciplined. Very quickly the last vestiges of control were failing Francesca as easily as she had removed her clothing with a simple spell. 

Her nice full breasts bounced and were occasionally played and teased with by Harry as he picked up his speed. The Elf Queen could feel his head pressing inside of her. It somehow felt thicker, and definitely hotter than when he had first started fucking her quivering sex. He was getting closer. 

“Yes… fuck me… give me all of your strength. Prove yourself to me with your great hard manhood… Do this…. Ouwaahhh… do this anduaahh.” Despite herself, Francesca found herself short on breath and unable to even form a simple retort as she felt Harry’s cock driving like a sword into her most sensitive and hungry flesh. Each new thrust found the Dh’oine’s cock reaching closer to her womb and the beautiful woman smiled, craving that intense burst of heat nice and deep within her body. She was past breeding age for her people, but she still enjoyed the simple pleasure accompanied by the ritual of mating. 

When Harry’s started plunging inside of her pussy, the usually astute queen found herself unable to guard her tongue. She moaned like some tavern wench when a sailor threw himself on top of her after returning from a voyage. Her hands even flew up after on particularly thunderous penetration. As she cried out, Francesca’s fingers gripped Harry by his neck and hair as his cock stated losing its regular patterns of thrusts. Instead, as the passion in Francesca’s stomach rose to volcanic levels, the young magic user’s thrusts became wild and chaotic. Normally Francesca would never have admitted her acute hunger for such things, but right now, she was little more than a horny sextoy for the boy who lived. 

“Yes… cumm… Harry… I order you…. Fuwaaahhh… give me… I… you must deposit your cumahh… in…. insideeeuaaaah!!! 

As Francesca cried out, Phillipa took particular pleasure in watching Harry Potter start filling up every inch of Her Royal Bitchiness with his boiling hot cum. She knew that feeling all too well and was actually more than a little bit jealous as she watched some of his thick seed spilling out of Francesca as both of them continued flying through the high of their orgasm. 

Francesca was still moaning and Harry still just trying to keep breath in his lungs when there was a crack followed by the sound of rumbling thunder. The queen’s eyes snapped to attention, followed shortly by Phillipa, Ida and Harry. Triss Merigold stepped forward and gave a quick bow to Francesca. As if her mind had been restarted, Triss’ eyes narrowed on who was behind Francesca and that she was naked.

“Oh no…” Triss said, and it was only at that moment that all three of the powerful magic women realized something felt different when they sensed Triss through their magic. They sensed not one life, but two…

Francesca quickly removed herself from Harry. The quickness in her movement and no attempt whatsoever to close her vaginal lips caused a great deluge of the cum to fall from her. The thick white seed from Harry’s balls poured out, staining her throne and the ground of the room. Of course, the Queen didn’t need magic to know that there was still plenty left within her womb. 

While the Queen looked more than a bit taken aback, Phillipa couldn’t help but give a dark smile as Triss went over to Harry to explain the difference that he did not sense. Harry looked quite confused, but Phillipa wasn’t interested in that. All that she was interested in now was the incredible gift that had now been revealed to her and only a few others. It was a gift that if, properly nurtured might allow her to complete the great goals she had set out to accomplish so many years before…

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and feedback are appreciated.
> 
> You can support my work here, at my Patreon https://www.patreon.com/GladiusWriting  
> My Hentai Foundry Profile http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lonegladius/profile  
> My Twitter https://twitter.com/GladiusWriting


End file.
